Monkey Painter
The Monkey Painter is a tower that throws his paintbrush to literally paint bloons different colors, literally ignoring the fact that some bloons split into two (ex. a Rainbow Bloon becoming a single Zebra Bloon), as he doesn't pop them, he paints them the color below their rank. It can pop reds and damage blimps too. When painting a Zebra Bloon, it becomes White, since a Lead Bloon becomes Black. Basic Stats (Prices are on Medium) *Cost: $550 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power: 1 *Layers Popped: 1, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: It looks like a Dart Monkey with a white beret and a French mustache, he holds a paintbrush in one hand and a palette with red, green and blue paint in the other. Path 1 1. Longer Brush The Monkey Painter has a longer range. *Cost: $215 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 1/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power: 1 *Layers Popped: 1, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: The beret is now dark red. 2. Paint Dry A few seconds after the bloon gets painted, it pops once when the paint dries! *Cost: $300 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 1/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power: 1 *Layers Popped: 1, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: The palette is green, yellow and pink, and the beret is a brighter red. 3. Paintball Gunner The Painter gets a paintball gun, which makes him fire really fast and have huge range! *Cost: $2500 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Ninja Monkey *Range: 0/0 Super Monkey *Popping Power: 1 *Layers Popped: 1, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: It is now just a regular monkey and it is holding a huge, dark grey bazooka-like object to its right. 4. Blimp Baller The paintballs paint MOABs and BFBs to change their next damage stage, but this does not affect ZOMGs. If a BFB is finished, it becomes a single MOAB, but this does not mean that MOABS become a single Ceramic, they simply break. *Cost: $16000 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Ninja Monkey *Range: 0/0 Super Monkey *Popping Power: 1 *Layers Popped: 1, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: The gun is now shiny silver with blue accents. Path 2 1. Piercing Paint Can now pass through 1 bloon after painting them. *Cost: $300 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power: 2 *Layers Popped: 1, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: The beret is now dark green. 2. Stain Cleaner The Monkey Painter detect Camos and remove the Camo status from bloons. *Cost: $650 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power: 2 *Layers Popped: 1, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: The palette is green, yellow and pink, and the beret is a brighter green. 3. Dual Coat Now, the Monkey Painter paints 2 layers off any bloons, and paints ceramics directly into Rainbows! *Cost: $790 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power: 2 *Layers Popped: 2, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Appearance: It now has a black beret with a red X across the beret painted in red paint. 4. Masterpiece Masterpiece Ability: Paints all bloons on the screen red. However, it is a double-edged sword, since MOABs become BFBs! Regen bloons can still regenerate back to their original layer. *Cost: $6500 *Attack Speed: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey *Popping Power: 2 *Layers Popped: 2, plus whatever extra bloons might be inside. *Ability Cooldown: 1 minute. *Appearance: The black beret is now a black plastic army helmet with a red X on the front. Specialty Building: Painter Gallery Tier 1 Reduces the cost of Monkey Painters and their upgrades by 5%. Tier 2 Increases the paint speed of Monkey Painters by 10%. Tier 3 Paint can now remove the Regen status from bloons. Tier 4 Paint contains glue, which takes effect after they become painted. Disadvantage Increases the cost of Monkey Gurus and their upgrades by 5%. What it Provides to the Temple Basic Tower 1 red paintball per 1.5 seconds (damages blimps, splatters, and turns normal bloons in that radius red). Paintball Gunner & MOAB Masterpiece 1 red paintball per second. Premium (Online Version Only): Glue Paint Basically the Tier 4 Specialty, but only for Online. The paint contains glue to slow people down that takes effect after painting. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers